Tu es à moi
by Rauz
Summary: Ca parle de jalousie.


**« Tu es à moi. »**

Que fallait-il penser de la jalousie ? Sentiment provoqué par un autre sentiment. Il fallait que l'autre soit totalement à soi dans une relation où l'un devait logiquement se donner à l'autre. Cette jalousie était qualifiée de sexy, mignonne, adorable … lorsqu'elle ne dépassait pas un certain degré. Et si par malheur cela était le cas, les instigateurs de cette jalousie étaient des empêcheurs de tourner en rond, des envahisseurs, des pots de colle, des fous …

Le plus dur était, comme souvent dans ces cas-là, de savoir où se trouvait la frontière.

Il faisait un froid polaire en ce quatre février à Washington. Les rues étaient totalement noyées dans la neige, d'ailleurs, peu de voitures s'y aventuraient. Beaucoup de gens étaient à pieds, vêtus autant que possible pour survivre à ces conditions particulières. Gros manteaux et caches-nez pour faire face aux tempêtes sévissant sur la ville dans leurs bourrasques glaciales. Après-ski et Moon-Boots pour éviter les chutes fâcheuses.

Le ciel blanc faisait mal aux yeux et se reflétait sur la neige, accentuant sa blancheur éclatante.

Les portiers du Pentagone faisaient les cent pas pour ne pas geler sur place et soufflaient dans leurs mains, calées dans de grosses mitaines.

Une limousine s'arrêta devant une entrée de verre et Marco, le chauffeur, en sortit pour venir ouvrir la portière. Une allée avait été débarrassée de sa neige pour permettre l'accès au célèbre bâtiment.

Attention madame, c'est assez glissant, prévint le jeune italo-américain en tendant sa main à l'occupante de la limousine.

Sam sortit alors délicatement de l'imposant véhicule et regarda autour d'elle. Jamais elle n'e s'y ferait. Elle regarda Marco qui lui tenait toujours la main.

Merci, Marco, fit-elle souriante.

Il l'accompagna ainsi jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Je vous attends là, indiqua encore le jeune homme.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

Au troisième étage, on avait contemplé cette scène avec attention.

L'intérieur était encore moins chaleureux que l'extérieur. L'apparente modernité du lieu faisait froid dans le dos. Les murs de béton et le marbre blanc strié de gris rappelaient à quiconque l'aurait oublié que l'on n'était pas ici pour s'amuser. Les seules touches de couleurs auxquelles on avait droit étaient le symbole du Pentagone à même le sol du hall d'entrée et les drapeaux des Etats-Unis et des différents corps d'armées. Même le personnel civil semblait vouer un culte au gris et au noir.

Sam frissonna avant d'avancer jusqu'à la réception.

Deux femmes brunes y trônaient et jonglaient entre coups de fil, informations aux « visiteurs » et paperasseries.

Bonjour, s'adressa le colonel à l'une d'elle.

Bonjour, lui répondit celle qu'un badge désignait du nom de Beth. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Un ton monocorde et presque dur, pas un sourire pour briser le masque froid de la réceptionniste.

Je cherche le bureau du général O'Neill.

Home World Security, troisième étage. Couloir A3. Vous pouvez pas vous tromper, c'est juste au dessus.

Sam la remercia mais Beth ne l'entendit pas, déjà absorbée par d'autres occupations.

Elle prit l'un des quatre ascenseurs mis à disposition dans ce même hall et rêva aussitôt d'en sortir le plus vite possible ; l'habillage en acier trempé lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Comment faisaient-ils au SGC pour que les mêmes matières paraissent aussi douillettes ?

Enfin, la cabine la cracha au troisième. Elle atterrit sur une banale moquette gris souris, sans doute chargée d'adoucir un peu les murs blanc banquise. …

Carter pensa que le décorateur devait être en pleine phase suicidaire le jour où il s'était occupé du Pentagone.

Des lettrages bleu sombre indiquaient qu'elle était cependant dans le bon couloir. À côté d'une porte, une seconde inscription lui indiqua le bureau d'O'Neill. La porte était ouverte, elle entra et trouva ce qui devait être la secrétaire de Jack.

Une belle afro-américaine aux yeux verts dans la bonne cinquantaine, élancée et extravagante. Des vêtements flashy, de gros bijoux et des cheveux blonds platines. Elle leva soudainement la tête et détailla Sam comme un bout de viande au Supermarché.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous chérie ?

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin, avec un air presque canaille.

Sam écarquilla les yeux avant de se reprendre.

Je suis le colonel Carter, j'aimerai voir le général O'Neill, s'il vous plaît.

L'intercom s'enclencha justement, laissant entendre la voix de Jack.

Anita, tu m'amènes le fichu dossier de ce Malcom X, s'il te plaît ?

Marvin Dicks, répondit ladite Anita dans un éclat de rire.

Cependant elle ne laissa pas à Jack le temps de répliquer. Elle fouilla dans un tiroir et en sortit un dossier de carton blanc cassé.

Venez chérie, je vous dépose, plaisanta la secrétaire.

Totalement éberluée, Sam suivit la femme dans le bureau suivant.

Elle y soupira presque de bien être. Les murs jaune pâle étaient agrémentés de diverses cartes et photos d'avions. Un bazar parfait régnait ; des piles de dossiers de toutes les couleurs étant « disposés » un peu partout. La pièce était d'une taille tout à fait convenable, ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Il y avait même une petite baie vitrée donnant sur l'extérieur, là où la limousine l'avait déposée un peu plus tôt.

Tiens mon chou, je t'amène de la compagnie, lança Anita en contournant le bureau de Jack avec un grand sourire.

Jack souriait aussi.

_Mon chou ? _Se répéta Sam en elle-même avec une grimace mentale.

C'est gentil, je commençais à m'ennuyer, ironisa Jack en regardant Carter.

Hm, ben tiens.

Cette fois-ci, la femme ébouriffa les cheveux de Jack et tenta d'effacer du pouce, une trace de crayon qu'il avait sur la joue.

Ces petits gestes, pourtant pas bien méchants, eurent le don d'irriter Sam presque malgré elle. Surtout que tout cela n'avait pas l'air de gêner O'Neill outre mesure.

Bon, je retourne dans mon coin, plaisanta Anita avec un clin d'œil.

Sam crut un instant qu'elle avait atterrit dans une autre dimension.

Anita posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Sam en passant à côté d'elle puis sortit en fermant la porte.

Ça va ? Commença Jack les sourcils froncés.

Oui, mentit Sam.

Mais le général n'était pas dupe.

J'ai froid, mentit-elle encore.

Ah, fit seulement Jack en se levant.

Il contourna son bureau et se posta devant Sam avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de frotter doucement son dos.

Ça va mieux ?

Oui.

Pensez-vous donc … les bras de Jack O'Neill pour elle toute seule.

Jack la laissa pour prendre son manteau sur son fauteuil et revint pour ouvrir la porte et lui faire signe de passer.

Oh, alors c'est vous la chanceuse qui arrivez à emmener déjeuner Jack, hm ?

Sam sourit. D'autres femmes avaient tenté d'inviter Jack ?

Z'avez bien de la chance, ma belle, continua Anita.

Je sais.

Ouh, glorieuse vanité …

Jack regardait sa montre, elle indiquait 12h20.

Anita, je reviens vers 14h30, pendant ce temps …

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, le coupa-t-elle en se levant. Allez, dehors.

Elle les mit gentiment à la porte et referma derrière eux.

Jack et Sam se retrouvèrent dans ce même affreux couloir, toujours aussi dépeuplé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Relança Jack après quelques pas.

Rien, c'est juste … très étrange ici.

Hmm, et le pire, c'est qu'on ne s'y fait pas.

Dans l'ascenseur, ils trouvèrent deux femmes. _A priori_ jolies mais c'était difficile à dire avec ces chignons et ces tailleurs stricts qui les enlaidissaient.

Général O'Neill, salua l'une d'entre elle avec une voix suave tandis que l'autre sortait de son attirail un sourire carnassier.

Karen, Missy.

On est de sortie ce midi, et on ne nous invite même pas ? fit la voix suave.

Nous qui n'attendions que ça, compléta le sourire carnassier.

Désolé mesdames.

Il leur adressa un fin sourire.

Oh, je ne vous ai pas présenté le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter.

Les traits des deux femmes se crispèrent légèrement.

Enchantée, fit le sourire (forcé maintenant) alors que Sam répondait d'un signe de tête.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au deuxième étage pour laisser entrer un capitaine de la Navy.

Il fut tout de suite captivé par Samantha à qui il adressa un gentil sourire, que cette dernière lui rendit par politesse.

Jack roula des yeux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le hall d'entrée. Quand Sam et Jack sortirent de la cabine, les femmes ne mirent pas longtemps à remarquer la présence du beau général. Même les « Reines des glaces » comme les surnommait maintenant Sam, Beth et sa collègue, eurent soudain de beaux sourires.

Les hommes remarquèrent aussi Sam. Une femme magnifique portant magnifiquement bien l'uniforme.

Le couple accéléra le pas. Ils étaient gênés par l'attention que leur propre personne suscitait et irrités par celle que générait l'autre.

Marco les attendait dehors avec un parapluie car une pluie glaciale s'était mélangée à la neige depuis quelques minutes maintenant.

Madame, Monsieur, les accueilla-t-il avec ce doux sourire qui semblait ne jamais le quitter.

Il les amena jusqu'à la limousine et ouvrit la portière avant de tendre sa main libre à Sam pour l'aider à monter. Mais Jack le devança, puis il s'installa lui-même aux côtés de Carter.

Marco ferma la portière et prit place au volant quelques secondes plus tard.

Quand il démarra, Jack ferma la vitre séparant le poste de conduite du reste de la voiture. À peine fut-elle totalement fermée que Sam se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa sauvagement, presque brutalement.

C'est ainsi que O'Neill se retrouva sous une femme au bord de l'hystérie.

Sam le relâcha « enfin ». Leurs lèvres brûlaient.

Tu es à moi, asséna-t-elle, possessive.

Jack eût un sourire espiègle. Il les fit tomber de la banquette et se retrouva à son tour sur Sam. Il lui rendit son baiser et répondit sur le même ton qu'elle :

« Tu es à moi. »


End file.
